


Ride

by TemporaryBliss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Riding, Spanking, Taller Reader, Vaginal Sex, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryBliss/pseuds/TemporaryBliss
Summary: After a hard day at work and a very sore neck, all you want is your painkillers to work. Levi suggests giving you a massage, to which you agree because who doesn't love massages?It's not just a massage that happens in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhhhh/gifts).



> Wow @TemporaryBliss what an original title.  
> This was a request by my dear friend levitrash who wanted something dirty lmao.  
> Probably not as 'sexy' as my other work but I felt that it fit the character (Reader) and I think (hope) it turned out okay.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Mondays were always stressful and you attempted to avoid them at all cost. Currently, you were in your room, disrobing from the shitty day at work you had. Levi was on the bed reading a book. _Classy._

“Fuck my neck is killing me. I took painkillers over an hour ago and they still haven’t kicked in.” You were beyond pissed. The box said ‘works in under ten minutes’ and yet here you were with the same pain you had an hour ago. Talk about false fucking advertising. Expecting the usual snarky reply from Levi, you were surprised to hear “lay down and I’ll give you a massage, babe.”

“Really? Since when do you give massages, Levi?”

“Since you started complaining now lie down.” He looked up from his book.

Grumbling under your breath, you make your way over to the bed, moving a few pillows here and there to make yourself comfortable. Levi moved from his spot, situating himself on top of you, with each leg on either side of your body. Funny, it was usually _you_ straddling _him._

Long, slender fingers slide to the sides of your back and down the length of your spine slowly, the only sound in the room consisting of your breathing. You felt yourself drifting in and out of consciousness briefly, the feeling of his fingers becoming soothing and intoxicating. This is was just what you needed. Images begin to fill your mind, starting with things such as what you were going to do after Levi worked his ‘magic’, then to more… intimate thoughts of Levi and what his fingers could do.

It was a good thing he couldn’t see your face. You were probably tomato-red.

“You’ve got a perfect ass, you know that right?” Levi’s hands found themselves sliding from your back down to your behind, each hand softly kneading the flesh as you moaned quietly and rested your head further into your arms.

“So I’ve been told.” You quipped, face reddening from his words and slight arousal.

“You know what else looks good?” He asked again, an unseen smirk on his face and hands still preoccupied with your ass cheeks. You could feel your underwear dampen slightly. _That_ tone of voice was very familiar to you.

“W-what?” Your voice betrayed your attempt at a cool composure. _Shit_.

Levi chuckled, knowing fully well what had happened. He had moved back to sit on his heels to look down at your semi-clothed form. “My hand prints on your ass.”

Licks of heat were sent straight down to your abdomen, causing a slight inhalation of breath. Without fail, he always managed to catch you off guard with his nonchalant tone and filthy words. You thought you’d be used to it by now but he was always finding new ways to surprise you. Scrambling through your brain, you tried to whip up a comment of your own but only ended up with a coy “is that so?”

“Mhmm.” You could practically _hear_ how smug he was.

“Why don’t you show me how much you love it?” You teased back, hoping to get a rise out of him.

“Get on all fours.”

“Pushy are we, Levi?”

“Yes, and incredibly turned on. Knees. Now.” You knew better than to argue and did as he ordered, slowly pulling yourself up from laying down to all fours.

“Good girl” He breathed, lips caressing the side of your ear causing a particularly large shudder to move through your body. “I love it when you’re so obedient. Now, will you be good and let me take care of you?”

You nodded your head in response.

“What was that?”

“Yes.” You breathed, the tension in the room turning thicker after every passing second.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Levi.”

“There’s a good girl.” You were caught unaware by the first spank, causing you to let out a long and loud groan. He continued to paint hand prints on your ass. Not too hard, but enough that it would leave a satisfying sting. One. Two. Three. Four. All leaving you with a burning sensation in your stomach. You needed him and you needed him _now_.

“More. Please can I have more?” You needed more. The sensations were driving you crazy and you’d be damned if you were left unsatisfied.

“What a polite girl, asking so nicely.” He chuckled. His hand soothed your backside as you rubbed your thighs together, trying to create some sort of friction against your underwear.

“Tch. Look at you. So aroused and I haven’t even started yet. I can take care of that.” Despite his size, Levi was deceptively strong. He flipped you onto your back, leaving you slightly winded. Your legs opened of their own accord. Pulling you by the ankles to the edge of the bed, Levi threw you another order.

“Hips. Up.” You did as he said, allowing him to removed your panties. At last. He threw them to the side of the bed, attention turning back to you. You legs were opened just that little bit wider as he placed them over his shoulders.

“So wet, F/N.” He lowered his head, soft lips caress your inner thigh as he makes a show of avoiding your aching clit. You silently begged him to just fucking move his mouth just a little to the left. Just a little that’s all you wanted – but your silent willing didn’t do much good in this situation. You knew Levi would continue this little game of his until you caved. You were stubborn…. But really? Was stubborn really the best in this situation?

“Levi just hurry up already I’m getting cold.” You tried to be sexy you really did. Talk about a mood breaker.

“Y/N, you’re so impatient,” He rolled his eyes from between your legs, “but if you insist.”

Oh. _OH_. **Finally**. Your back arched as he continued his slow, leisurely licking. The tightness in your stomach began to coil. Shit. Already so close. Just a little more… “Ugh fuck, Levi. Just like that.” A chuckled resonated between your legs, the vibrations creating a new dimension. You were going to come and he knew it. Then he begins to suck. You’re gone before the count of ten. Levi helped milk your orgasm, continuing to suck even after it had ended.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Well if that wasn’t the best orgasm you’ve had in a while.

“Y/N.” Levi grabbed your attention, looking down at you with a chuckle.

“What?” If he was about to say he’s going for a shower or something he’s getting a boot up the ass. I swear to God.

“I’m not done with you”

“Oh?” Well that was good. He wouldn’t have to get a boot up his ass after all.

“Yeah,” He lifts himself onto the bed on top of you from his position on the floor, hands moving to undo the buttons of your shirt “I’m going fuck you six ways to Sunday.” His nimble fingers made quick work of your shirt, throwing it to the side along with your bra. Soft, smooth hands moved to hold and squeeze your breasts, causing your back to lift off of the bed slightly from dull pleasure. 

"Levi... you're still dressed."

"So I am." It amazed you how quickly he shed his clothes, shirt flying there, pants landing on the dresser. He must be eager. 

“I’m waiting.” You called from your spot on the bed.

“Actually, let’s switch it up a bit” _Wait what?_

“Hmm?”

“Yeah,” He moves himself to the top of the bed, back leaning against the headboard as he smirks at you at the bottom of the bed. “Ride me.”

Now that sounded like a pretty fucking good idea. Lifting yourself up from the bed and walking to the top, you climbed on top with each leg on either side of Levi. You sat on your knees, the extra height causing you to look down at Levi’s smug face. His hands snaked up to be around your waist as your hands went to either side of his head, lips locking slowly. Levi begins to rub tiny circles with his fingertips at the top of your hips, as you pull away from the kiss. Nothing happens for a few moments as you both look into each other’s eyes, daring the other to make the first move. Eventually your lips upturn into a smirk as you taunt “I thought you said you would fuck me six ways to Sunday - I don’t see much happening.” One hand leaves his hair as it makes its way down to be by Levi’s cock, which had been neglected up until now.

“Perhaps you should shut your mouth before I find a better use for it.”

“Perhaps you shoul—FUCK” Levi’s hip buck, hitting the backs of your thighs as his member pounds into you “Uh—FUCK, Levi! Don’t stop!” The obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with your sharp intakes of breath. However, you couldn't let him do all the work now could you? No. Placing both hands on the headboard behind Levi, you began to swivel your hips as you bounced, smirking as Levi threw his had back with a groan.

“God. Look at my cock disappearing into your tight pussy, Y/N. Fuck. Taking it all in like the cockslut you are. Fucking ride me, you little slut.”

“Ugh fuck yes! God keep fucking me please! Levi!” Jesus Christ you should wind him up more often if this was the outcome. Levi began to pepper kisses and bites up and down your neck as you continued to ride him. You were sure there’d be hickeys tomorrow.

“That’s right baby. Scream my name nice and loud for all the neighbours to hear,” Levi growled into your ear, breaths blowing the stray hairs. “Make sure they all know who you belong to. You’re mine.”

Levi grabbed your chin with one hand, capturing your lips with his. It wasn’t a kiss but more teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. You moved your head, capturing Levi’s bottom lip between your teeth as he continued to pound into you. He groaned at both the pain and pleasure, cursing under his breath. You were close. _So so_ close. You could feel your orgasm sitting _right there_.

“L-Levi… shit! I’m gonna...”

“Come for me, F/N,” “Come fucking right here and now. All over my cock.”

You saw stars as your orgasm spread through the entirety of your body, causing the loudest moan you’ve ever made to escape your mouth “Leviiiiii!”

The rhythmic convulsions of your orgasm has Levi almost reach his own climax. Still pounding away, he milked the last dregs of the pleasure in your body to prolong your ecstasy. Silence filled the room. You were both too spent to try talk in this moment in time. After a moment, Levi ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back to lay on the top of his head. Attractive.

“I’m gonna get cleaned up. You want anything? Water? A snack? Round two?” He said with a wink.

“Fuck off” You laughed…. But yeah you kinda wanted round two. Just not now. Maybe later.

“Suit yourself” He huffed, earning a chuckle from you. What a great way to spend a Monday night. You were still horny as fuck yeah, but hey – at least your neck didn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, how many time can you sin before Jesus is all "Nah sorry can't forgive you anymore."


End file.
